Silver Circlet
by the ghost king
Summary: What will Thalia do when Zoe Nightshade returns to the hunt after she is brought back to life?
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis ~**

"Have I served thee well?"

My beloved lieutenant Zoe Nightshade's words replayed over and over my head. Why? Why did she have to die?

"Sis, come on! She was put on the stars! The one of the highest honors anyone can receive."

I couldn't help it, I turned and sprinted away deeper into the forest where no one could find me.

**Apollo ~**

I hated to see my sister like this, silver tears streaking down her face. She was a strong woman; no one could break her apart. But right now, she was so vulnerable and fragile. I guess I'll have to talk with father about this. Something needs to be done to heal Artemis's heart from all the pain that she has been going through.

I zapped myself up to Olympus to see father sitting on his throne waiting for me.

"Apollo, this is about your sister Artemis isn't it? I've seen her from the sky; I have to agree with you, I've never seen her so upset ever since … Orion. What do you suggest we do?"

"Father, I believe the only way to end Artemis's sorrows is to bring Zoe Nightshade back to life."

"Bring Zoe Nightshade back to life? But that's …"

"No father, it is definitely something you can do, don't deny that. If you really care about Artemis, do this for her."

"Very well then Apollo, I shall bring the Titan Atlas's daughter back to life."

Father closed his eyes and chanted words of ancient Greek. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and there stood the one and only Zoe Nightshade right next to me.

"Apollo, I have done as you've requested. It is you responsibility to take Zoe to Artemis and explain to her what has happened."

I turned to Zoe, who was looking around, taking all that she was seeing.

"Zoe let's go now. I'm sure someone would love to see you right now."

I touched her head and we began to teleport to the hunter's camp.

**Artemis ~**

"Artemis come here, I need to show you something."

Ugh, what does my annoying brother want to show me now? Can't he just leave me alone?

I walked up to where my brother stood and gasped when I saw who was standing behind him. It couldn't be Zoe … Zoe Nightshade. But she died years ago, killed by her father Atlas's own hand as the prophecy said she would.

"Sis, I talked to father and persuaded him to bring Zoe back to life. She is here to join the hunters again."

"Lady Artemis." Zoe said as she bowed.

Zoe … I have never felt so much joy since she had died. I'm just so glad that she has returned to the land of the living.

I quickly called for a meeting and watched as the hunters filed out of their tents to sit by the campfire.

"Girls, I have good news for you all. Zoe Nightshade has returned!"

I gestured to the side where Zoe was standing, all 28 pairs of eyes turned in that direction as well. I heard the girls gasp. Some hunters ran up to Zoe and gave her hugs, others cried, and the rest of the hunters who didn't know Zoe just remained seated, respecting the moment.

"Thalia." I called.

Thalia stepped up quickly trying to hide her nervousness. I gently removed the circlet from her head and placed it on Zoe's.

"Now that Zoe has returned, she will resume her role as lieutenant of the hunt."

I dismissed the girls allowing them to retire to their tents for rest. I looked around for Thalia who was nowhere to be seen. I checked her tent, which was empty. Where could she be?

**Thalia ~**

I recalled the moment when Lady Artemis removed the silver circlet from my head and placed it on Zoe's. The memory stung deeper and deeper as I sprinted deeper into the forest, farther away from camp. I guess I'll just have to face the truth: I, Thalia Grace will never be as good as Zoe Nightshade. I will always be her shadow, second after Zoe.

* * *

**So what do you think? Continue or leave it as a one-shot? Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis ~**

Was I too rash? It's been a whole day, the sun was about to set and Thalia still hasn't returned. I sighed; I guess I was going to have to use my powers to track her. I concentrated and suddenly heard footsteps in my mind. I concentrated even more and waited for a few seconds … there! I immediately teleported myself to where Thalia stood leaning against a pine tree. How ironic?

"Thalia? What are you doing here alone? You know it's very dangerous to wander out here by yourself without anyone else knowing where you're at."

"Please accept my apology Lady Artemis, I was just …"

"It's alright, just don't do that again next time."

We walked back to camp silently; Thalia was listening to her iPod, which was turned up to full volume. There was something unusual about her she was acting very strangely. I thought back to when I found her just now, her eyes were closed and she was sort of shaking. Wait a minute! She was crying! Thalia Grace was crying!

Suddenly, a voice spoke in my head.

"That's right Artemis, Thalia was crying."

Athena?

"Yes it's me alright. Now you're wondering why Thalia is crying am I correct. Well one thing you should notice right away is the song that she is listening to; the song is called The Unforgiven. Don't you get it Artemis? She's upset because Zoe returned. She thinks …"

I cut her off right there.

"She's jealous of Zoe?"

"No Artemis." I heard her sigh. "She thinks that she'll always be second best, always after Zoe in your eyes. She was going to run away and never return! If there was a way to kill herself, I think she would have done it too, if it wasn't' for her immortality."

I gasped. I was so shocked. Thalia was going to kill herself if she had the chance? And I was the one who was causing her, my sister, so much pain? How could I have been so foolish? So selfish to take away what she deserved?

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! For those of you who are wondering what the song Thalia was listening to is, it's called The Unforgiven by Metallica. Sorry, I know it's short but I promise I'll update asap. Remember to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia ~**

Once we got to camp, I went to my tent to grab my sword as well as bow and arrows and jogged over to Lady Artemis's tent.

"Lady Artemis, can I have your permission to go and make up for today's practice in the clearing over there?"

"Thalia, it's really late, I think you should get some rest."

"Please Lady Artemis?"

"Alright, if you insist."

I sprinted to the clearing and set up an archery range and dummy figures all around. I began to hack at the figures with my sword, putting all my anger and frustration on them. Soon, all the figures were dismantled and lay broken and beat on the ground. I sighed. Suddenly I saw two flashing beams of light behind me. It was Lady Athena and Aphrodite. Weird, why would they want to visit me? I mean I was just a normal hunter of Artemis.

Aphrodite spoke first. I guess Athena just likes to listen to everyone's thoughts then assess them, I mean she is the goddess of wisdom and she's always right.

"Thalia, you do know that you don't have to kill yourself right? You can just enter my domain and fall in love! I'll gladly help you with that. Artemis can do nothing but allow you to leave the hunt. Then you can go on with your life, and catch up with your friends."

"Lady Aphrodite, don't get me wrong. I would love to spend more time with my friends but you see I love the hunters as well. I can't just quit. I want to stay with them, and with Lady Artemis."

"I told you Aphrodite that it would be pointless to try and convince Thalia to quit the hunters. Although I have to admit, your argument was quite convincing. Perhaps the best you've come up with for your immortal life! Anyways back to the point. Thalia, I understand completely what you're feeling. And no it's not jealousy you're feeling. You're persistent, you want to prove yourself to Artemis, but you can't because well Zoe is back. Don't worry sister; I've already called for a council meeting tomorrow, which you'll attend as well. It will be concerning Zoe's existence. Now please inform Artemis for me. We'll be off now, remember to shield your eyes."

I quickly cleaned up and returned to my tent so I could get some sleep. I was going to inform Lady Artemis of the council meeting tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis ~**

It was almost midnight, and almost time for the unexpected meeting that even Thalia was summoned for. We arrived at the throne room just as top hand of the clock on Olympus reached 12. We all took our seats and looked down at Thalia who stood at the center of the throne room. I looked at Hera, who was acting strangely because she wasn't glaring at Thalia, one of the many offspring of Zeus. She was actually looking sympathetically at her.

"Let's begin." Father boomed. "This meeting concerns Zoe Nightshade, as well as my daughters Artemis and Thalia."

Wait a minute what is this?

"I believe that this matter must be discussed with the whole Olympian council including Hades. As you all know, I have brought Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas back to life without the consent of the council. I have received complaints so council must approve in order for Zoe to remain in the world of the living. Even Hades, Hestia and Thalia can speak if they wish to do so.

Hera spoke first.

"I think that Zoe Nightshade should be put back unto the stars. It is unfair for her to thrive, while other heroes remain in the realm of Hades."

Hades spoke next.

"I agree with Hera. Although Zoe Nightshade does deserve to be brought back to life, yet again, other heroes deserve to as well. If we bring all of these heroes back to life, the world will overflow, which is the reason why death was even created."

"Athena, what do you think?"

"Artemis, I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Hera and Hades. If Zoe is continues to live, it upsets the balance of life and death and the fates. However, we should allow Zoe to say her goodbyes this time then put her back in the stars."

"Very well then, let's vote. Hades, Hestia, and Thalia, you can vote as well. Those who are in favor for Zoe to be put back in the stars raise your hands."

Everyone's hands went up except Apollo, Thalia, Hestia, and Demeter.

"I'm very sorry Artemis but council has decided. Zoe will have 3 days before she returns to the sky. Council dismissed."

I sighed. I was going to lose Zoe again.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and for ending in a sad note. Again I promise to update asap. Tell me what you think and remember to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoe ~**

I was going to in a sense die again. But this time, I would have 3 days to say my goodbyes before I fade from the world of the living and resume my place in the stars again. I sighed, saying goodbye was going to my sisters, and especially Lady Artemis is going to be very hard.

When I returned, all the hunters were so happy, they made me feel something I haven't felt since … I sighed again. Thinking of him, the man who broke my heart and let it shatter into a million pieces was just too hard. As I thought about this, I realized how Calypso felt. Every 500 or more years, a hero would wash up on the shores of Ogygia. That hero she would grow to love and have her heart broken over and over again. The fates could be so cruel, like they were to me now. I can't bear to see the faces of the hunters when I tell them that I need to go and never return again. After all that they've done for me, I just can't do this to them, not again. 2 days have already passed, tomorrow would be the day I say my final goodbyes. I put my head in my hands and started crying, something I haven't done since thousands of years ago, when "he" left me to become a "hero".

"Zoe, it's almost time. I think you should speak with the girls now if you wish."

"Yes, of course."

I quickly dried up my tears and walked to the campfire where all the hunters sat.

* * *

**I know it's very short but it's all that I could get down right now. I promise you all that here will definitely be more coming asap. Also, next chapter is going to be Zoe and Artemis's POV. So tell me what you think and remember to R&R. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Zoe ~**

"Girls, I'm very sorry to have to bring you this sad news, but I must inform you that I'll be leaving you all forever. I wish I could've known all of you better but time will not allow me to do so. Thalia, when I'm glad that we were sisters, even if it was just for the past few days. I'm confident that you'll be a great lieutenant. Please do me a favor and swear on the River Styx that you'll do your best for the hunt and for Lady Artemis."

I watched as Thalia nodded and knew that she had done that favor when I heard the sounds of lightning in the distance. Then I turned to Lady Artemis who had a sad smile on her face.

"Lady Artemis, thank you for everything, for the opportunity to be part of the hunt and become its lieutenant. It was you my lady, who saved me from the world that I left behind, the world that would've destroyed me if you didn't give me the opportunity to join the hunt, which was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. I'm forever grateful to you for making me leave behind the horrendous memories of … Hercules." It took so much effort to just say the words. It was like I was drinking poison. "I just wish that I could've been a better lieutenant, and a better sister. Please forgive me."

**Artemis ~**

"Zoe you were one of my finest lieutenants. There is nothing for me to forgive."

Zoe's started to fade, and soon the figure that once stood in front of the fire was gone.

I looked up at the sky; right next to the moon was the constellation of Zoe. She seemed to be looking down at us, smiling even.

Rest in peace my huntress. We will always remember you Zoe Nightshade. Dwell forever in the skies like you've always dreamed about.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sequel? Tell me what you think. Remember to R&R!**


End file.
